


BFA Cinematic Background for Dummies

by LadyAleister



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAleister/pseuds/LadyAleister
Summary: I wrote this as an explanation of all the Battle for Azeroth Cinematics at like 2 a.m. to my friend who does not play WoW and has absolutely very little knowledge about it. It is literally shit.





	BFA Cinematic Background for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.

So there’s this guy called Arthas and he like turned into the Lich King and he killed his daddy and then he was like the Prince/King of Lordaeron I think. Arthas decided it would be cool to overtake the High Elf/Blood Elf/Sin’dorei empire and killed this archer named Sylvanas Windrunner, making her Undead/Forsaken. Much later, as leader of the Forsaken, she makes tha abandon ruins of Lorderon the home of the Forsaken, cause everyone ran outta there when Arthas went on a killin spree. So BASICALLY Sylvanas basically ruled the entire top part of a continent. Cool.

Many years later after daddy Varian dies in Legion, partly due to Sylvanas yeeting outta there at Broken Shore, poor baby Anduin Wrynn became king, and Sylvanas was like “Yo you wanna know what we should do to Anduin even thou I basically caused his father’s death? Burn up the fuckin world tree, home of the Night Elves”.

So, she burns the fuckin tree and Anduin is like “Wow okay that’s not okay. I have an idea. Let’s go raid her city because she burned the tree”, so they raid the city, and they kidnap Saurfang, the Orc leader dude.

They kinda take back the city and then Sylvanas is like “Yo little boy” and he’s like “I’m not little, I’m a man”, and she’s like “Shut up, you’re like 19, AHHHHHHHH”, and uses her banshee magic to yeet outta there, and then they drop this poison gas shit called “blight” all over the fuckin city and Anduin is like “Gosh dang” and Jaina is like “Fuck” and Jaina teleports them the hell outta there.

So ya, that happened. MEANWHILE, the Tauren leader is mad because the biggo tree is gone, and he calls up Jaina and is like “Yo meet me in your old destroyed hometown at like 2 a.m., I have a surprise”. Jaina goes “SURE”. Baine and Jaina meet up and Baine is like “Your brother got turned into an undead and was a slave to Sylvanas, but he is oki and oh look, surprise I brought him over”, and Jaina is like “Baine, you’d be my next fiancé if my current fiancé wasn’t a fuckin dragon. Thanks bro”.

Sylvanas finds out and get PISSED, like “BAINE, FUcK YOUUUU” You’re my prisoner now. I’m gonna kick your ass”.

Saurfang got outta prison cause Anduin is a little bitch and finds out that Sylvanas took Baine and Saurfang is like “What the hay”. Saurfang goes to have some coffee with Green Jesus, Thrall, who saved the world from the evil black dragon Deathwing, but couldn’t save Anduin from Wrathion’s mighty hormones. Thrall is like “I ain’t bein the Horde leader”, and Saurfang is like “I wasn’t askin you bro”, and Thrall is like “Oki let’s go save Baine”.

And that is where we are now. By the way, the scary werewolf guy is Genn Greymane. Also, this entire damn time, Azshara, Queen of the Naga is hangin out under the sea like “Hmm, when should I intervene with all this?”.


End file.
